


What no one realized

by LadyArthem



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Season/Series 02, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArthem/pseuds/LadyArthem
Summary: Vera might seem a cold hearted bitch to everybody but there are some things no one realizes.That's of course until he comes into her life.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	What no one realized

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes, feel to point them out to me.

They would have been the same age. 

That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw Alyssa lying in the floor with Jack Morton by her side, and she felt powerless because there was nothing she could do, for the second time in her life that feeling invaded her.

There were very few people that were aware of the fact that she had had a daughter, at least until what had happened with the Sons of Prometheus. What no one knew, and to her was one of her more precious secrets that she guarded with her life was that no matter how hard she tried to avoid it she could see her daughter in miss Drake, they shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes and would be the same age were her daughter still alive. 

She tried not to show it and she considered it a job well done until she had asked for the Fors Factorum, just before she took her magic away, and even when she tried to be angry at her she couldn’t, the worry she felt for what the girl was going to do with it was considerably stronger. She had performed it herself and after understanding what it actually did she swore she wouldn’t give it to any other practitioner if she could avoid it.

But in that moment, when she saw Alyssa in the floor she panicked, feeling again the same powerless self that she was when she lost her daughter, that person that when she learned magic swore would never exist again, but now she was looking at the girl, and she couldn’t help but remember her daughter dying in front of her. She was powerless because of said girl and that was just too much for her who suddenly felt like the sixteen year old that wasn’t able to save the best thing that she had had in her life.

After Mr. Morton took her she went into her office, not paying attention to her actions and sit on her desk still in shock, it wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she noticed she wasn’t alone.

“Vera, are you okay?”, Hamish was in front of her trying to get her back into herself but after looking into her eyes he saw how empty of emotion they were. “Don’t worry, we´ll find a way to recover your magic”.

That seemed to grab her attention because she finally responded, still a bit out. “It's... It's not that”. 

She had finally started to come back to her usual self, and for Hamish, she had never looked so far from the strong woman everyone was so used to see, so broken.  
“I don’t know if you know this”, she was trying to find the strength to talk to him, to finally open up to him. “But I had a daughter when I was sixteen”, she knew he must had his suspicions because of her the marks that were carried in her body, but he was too of a gentleman to said something.

“She died of an anaphylactic shock when she was six months, and I couldn’t do anything, I was powerless”, he hated to see her like that and to not be able to do anything to change it.

“This was not your fault, even with your powers Midnight could’ve kill you”, he hug her, hoping that the touch would help her feel better. 

“They would be the same age”, Vera said, and that’s when Hamish understood why she was so destroyed and why wasn’t angry at Alyssa despite everything that she had done to her.

“Vera, look at me”, the serious tone in his voice made her focus more on her surroundings and finally look him in the eyes, losing herself in the beautiful blue of his, “Vera it wasn't your fault, even if you had your powers midnight could have kill you and I can't lose someone I care about again, I can't lose you”, his voice was decreasing at the end until it became a whisper that she was only able to hear because of how close they were standing, it was a confession that had so much weight between them, it was almost too much to bare. When he look into her eyes he saw how broken she really was, how hard it was to keep all those feeling from being show on her face and he thought she was finally going to brake but she stood from her chair and started pacing, needing the distance to think clearly. 

“We can't... you shouldn't... I'm not good for you, I should...”, her voice was soft and low, as if she had to force the words out of her mouth.

He went to her and raised his hand to touch her once again but before he could reach to her he stop as if asking for permission and this time she didn't move, unable to deny him anymore. 

Seeing this Hamish took one more step and hug her for the first time since they had started to sleep together, it could be consider something simple if it were any other couple but for them it meant that Vera had finally let her walls fall, that she trusted him enough to let herself be vulnerable with him and to Hamish that meant more that any kiss could ever.

She started to break the hug but he didn’t let her go and they stood there a few more seconds, just enjoying the peace that the moment had brought to her after what had happened before.

Hamish broke the hug just enough so he could look into her eyes “You are the best thing for me Vera, I don’t care about the others or about any or the reasons might have for us not to be together, I just want to be with you”.  
“But the Council, and am still the Chancellor of the university, and now without my magic...”, her voice was barely a whisper, not really wanting to leave the his arms, but determinate to give him a way out of their not so called relationship.

Instead of saying anything he gently stroke her check before kissing her, pouring in that kiss all the feeling that he had for her but that he knew she was not ready to hear, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I might write a a second part for this but I'm not sure about it, so let me know what you thought of this one.


End file.
